Life Is Like A Storm
by Sage Mistri
Summary: Especially with the family and friends of Suguru Fujisaki. Unrelated drabbles with our cute little keyboardist as the star! Chapter 5 and 6...A newly written Ice Cream and an annoying, oblivious older brother.
1. Family

**Disclaimer - **Does it seriously look like I own it?

**AN- **Might be continued with other unrelated drabbles, but I dunno right now.

**Pairing - **Tats/Su

_**Family**_

_One-shot_

"You know what?" Tatsuha asked looking up at the ceiling with a thoughtful frown. "Our family's **screwed up!"**

Suguru only groaned, rolling his eyes. "You just noticed that now!"

"Well, yeah." Tatsuha turned over on his stomach, looking over at the keyboardist. "It seems normal to me at first, but then I get to thinking about it, you know? I mean Touma's all over Yuki and Mika doesn't even care!"

"Can't forget about Kuro." Suguru stated.

"Oh yeah, your brother."

"Yeah." Suguru muttered, a small smile inching up his lips. "And we certainly can't forget that crush on your brother, too!"

Tatsuha flushed, turning away as he stuttered. "Yeah, well, you actually had wet dreams 'bout Touma!"

It was Suguru's turn to flush and he covered his face with his hands. "God, what **was **I thinking!"

"Who knows Sugu, who knows." Tatsuha smirked, turning back.

Suguru glared from between his fingers before sighing. "We're just cursed with an incestuous streak, I guess."

"I guess." Tatsuha nodded before a sudden thought struck him. "Hey, weren't your grandparents related?"

"Yeah, they were twins, too." Suguru replied.

"Seriously!"

"Yuh huh. That's why Touma and I look so much alike. If it weren't for our Mom's we'd probably be identical. …I think?"

"Whoa, twincest."

"Yeah, weren't your Aunt and Uncle related?"

Tatsuha chuckled. "Yeah, 'cept they were step-siblings."

Suguru also grinned. "So, step-cest?"

"Step-cest."

The keyboardist laughed, looking back up at the ceiling. "I remember when Suki liked you."

Now that shocked him. "Really! Your sis liked me? When?"

Suguru shrugged, a teasing grin coming back. "You were probably to smitten over _your Yuki!_"

The pillow came down so fast he didn't even have time to dodge. It hit his face and after a few seconds of shocked silence he began giggling. "Tats-ku-"

The pillow was removed from his face and he was met with the hard eyes of his best friend.

"Tats-kun?" He asked softly, reaching out to touch his face. Only then did he become conscious of where they were, him pinned to a bed and Tats-kun leaning over him. It seemed kind of wrong, but not really.

"Yuki's **not **mine." Tatsuha stated firmly.

Suguru blinked. "O-okay, sorry. I was-"

He was cut off and after a few seconds, an eternity to them, the younger Uesugi pulled back. "_You're _mine."

Suguru blinked before smiling softly. "You do know we're screwing up our family even more, don't you?"

"Eh, it's more interesting that way."

And with Suguru's next giggle Tatsuha descended again. The night was filled with moans, hisses, pleads and the rustling of the silky bed sheets.

**End**


	2. Meds

**Disclaimer - **If I did, Taki, Tatsuha and maybe a few others would be fighting over Suguru's love...

**AN - **And so I've decided to make this the place for my Suguru-centered drabbles. Fear the stupidness that follows, there's gonna be a lot of it.

**Meds**

It was common knowledge that their little Suguru Fujisaki had many different medications assigned by many different doctors. …Well maybe not **that **many, but that wasn't point! The point was he had medications and who wouldn't with such a dysfunctional family!

Yup, Suguru had medications and Tatsuha loved experimenting with them.

_A Day With No Meds_

"Hey Sugu-chan! I just ne-"

"Tats-kun?" Suguru asked sweetly, blocking his way into the latter's room.

"Yeah?"

"How many time have I told you… STAY OUT!"

And the door was slammed in his face.

Tatsuha winced. "Ow…" And he rubbed his nose.

_One Spoonful_

"April 16th, 5:53... You just got your ass smacked! …For the tenth time!" Suguru yelled triumphantly.

Tatsuha only pouted. "Meanie!" And with a smirk, he tackled the keyboardist, tickling him.

_Two Spoonfuls_

"Tats-kun!" Suguru cried, tugging on Tatsuha's arm playfully. "Let's go do something, pwease!"

"Okay!" _Cutie…!_

_Whole Bottle …and various candy_

"Tats, Tats, Tats, Tats, Tats, Tats, Tats, Tats, Tats, TATS!" Suguru yelled, hugging the younger Uesugi with all his might. "Love you!"

"You…are an idiot." Taki muttered blankly from the couch, shaking his head.

"Yes, but who has the sexy little keyboardist hanging of them, hmm?" Tatsuha asked with a perverted grin.

"…Move over."

_**End**_


	3. Kiss and Rain

**Disclaimer - **If I did own it, which I don't, Suguru would wear cooler clothes.

**AN - **Wow, and I thought Meds would be a favorite. Guess it's only stupidly funny and weird in mine and XxTypoMasterxX's eyes. Oh, well. This one is more serious, but it's better than nothing right?

**Paring - **Touma/Suguru

_**Kiss and Rain**_

_One-shot_

The rain came down quickly, yet softly, and the pitter-patter of the small droplets brought Suguru to his window half-stumbling. He had watched it calmly, head jerking against its resting place at the window, struggling to stay awake.

An hour later a mug of hot chocolate found its way into his hands and he drank deeply, savoring the distinct taste Touma's always seemed to have. He wonder absentmindedly why Touma was even here, let alone making him hot chocolate, but only willed the thought away.

Soon, the hot chocolate vanished and his mug was put to the side to be forgotten until sometime later. The taste was still present in his mouth and he unconsciously licked his lips.

He could vaguely recall getting up, mind still half-asleep, and walking down the stairs, boards creaking. He changed as he went, feeling the change in temperature as soon as he stepped into the living room, now only with a sleeveless shirt and shorts.

The door opened and he couldn't remember opening it, only feeling the gentle, pure drops of rain. It was beautiful, or that's how he thought as he walked outside, barefoot, giving himself to the rain. It just felt good with the water splashing down on his kin, his hair sticking to his face, the soft warmth on his lip- what?

He slowly opened his eyes just as the warmth vanished.

"Rain's all well and good, but kissing in the rain, now that's something."

"I…wouldn't know." Suguru replied looking down, cheeks coloring from either embarrassment or the cold. "Can you show me?" He asked looking up shyly.

Touma smiled, mimicking the other's perfectly and descended.

Rain was all well and good, but kissing in the rain, now that's something.

**End**


	4. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer - **Nope, don't own.

**AN - **Because Amberhawk was such a nice person and reviewed and because I just had to post something! Yes, I know it's short and stupid but oh well... It's the only Hiro/Su fic I have. I might put a young Eiri and Sugu one up next.

**Pairing - **Hiro/Su

**Ice Cream**

Ice Cream, the next best thing to Snow Cones, in my personal opinion. And the ones made in NG Records restaurant-type area were always the best! Especially when you had a headache thanks to some stupid, idiotic, pink-haired vocalists who didn't know when to shut up, not saying any names of course!

But right now I was enjoying my ice cream. My delicious double Vanilla, that tasted sort of like Sugar Cookies, wonderful, awesome, and hyperness-inducing ice cream cone. My wonderful, sweet ice crea-

-Lick-

I blinked.

Did…Hiroshi Nakano had just **lick **my **nose?**

I blinked again and there he was standing, in all his sexy glory, licking his lips. "You had some ice cream on your nose." He stated, still with that big I-know-all smirk.

I blinked for the third time and looked down, lightly touching the ice cream with my lips. "I have some on my lips… Can you take it off?" I asked shyly, blushing slightly.

"Of course."

_**End**_


	5. Ice Cream Rewritten

**AN - **Rewritten since the last version of _Ice Cream _sucked… Seriously. Dunno why I even wrote except for cuteness. Wasn't all that cute either…or maybe it's just me. Ah, well…

_**Ice Cream**_

It'd been a while since he'd started watching the small keyboardist and he'd found out one very important thing. That kid was crazy over his ice cream. Not in the crazy I'm-gonna-go-insane-and-probably-go-on-a-murderous-rampage-if-you-don't-give-me-my-ice-cream-back sort of crazy, no more like the I'm-gonna-sit-here-and-pout-till-you-give-me-my-ice-cream-back with mega pout-y eyes.

I mean, who could resist those big puppy dog eyes. Not the employees at the N-G lobby with all the discounts they handed out, not the secretaries and heck, even K was known to bend to the keyboardist's will. So, it wasn't a shock that a certain best friend of an almost-insane rock star found himself crumbling under the pout and puppy dog eyes that were starting to form.

Oh, the horror…

"Na-Nakano-san, I see you got the last double vanilla ice cream sandwich…" Suguru said with poorly concealed disappointment.

Ah, well. At least the kid tried.

Hiro only stared. Not much a guy could do when the object of you affections was standing before you with the cutest -and saddest, though it was still cute- expression ever. Well, the guy could jump him, but that isn't highly recommended, as pleasing as the suggestion sound to Hiro at the time.

"Well, anyway, hope you enjoy it…" And he began to walk away.

"…N-No! Wait!" _I wasn't finished staring._

Thankfully, Hiro kept the last thought from reaching his mouth. That would of started an awkward silence. Hiro didn't like awkward silences. No, he didn't!

"Yeah!" Suguru asked hopefully.

Hiro stared a bit more before hanging his head in defeat and handing over the ice cream. "You can have it." He said blushing slightly.

And Shuichi said he was the smooth one. Blushing over a guy younger than him. Seriously, seme's were getting pathetic now-a-day's.

"Seriously!"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you!" Suguru shouted hugging Hiro in a very school girl-y way. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The way to a guy's heart **was **through their stomach. Weird…

Hiro tensed.

It was pretty safe to say that _'must…resist …temptation to…jump' _was about the only thing running through the dude's mind at the moment. And no Shuichi, you Cheshire cat grin with you mouth 'Do it' was not helping! God knows what Hiro would think 'Do _it' _would mean.

"I'll be sure to pay you back, I promise!" Suguru stated grinning widely.

Hiro could only nod and curse Suguru for being so cute.

And with that said, Suguru opened his ice cream sandwich and took a bit, savoring the taste.

Hiro gulped.

He **really **didn't think Suguru would appreciate the images that were running through his head at that exact moment.

"Oh, wait!" Suguru said. "Do you want to taste. I don't think you-"

Silence…even Shuichi who had been urging Hiro on to do _it _(Whatever that was) with unidentifiable arm signals froze, mouth opening wide. He really hadn't through Hiro would actually do **it!**

"YES!"

And Hiro pulled away quickly, glaring over at Shuichi for ruining the moment and at the same time savoring the taste of Suguru (Do people have tastes…hmm?) and a Double Vanilla ice cream sandwich. By the way, it really **did **taste like sugar cookies! Yum…!

"Eep!"

And Hiro's mood drastically dropped.

_Oh…fucking…crap… _

He'd just frenched Suguru!

Well, this wasn't good.

"I…um…oh, god. I didn't mean-" And the stuttering really wasn't helping.

"I-It's okay." Suguru muttered, head down. "I mean you just wanted a taste right?" He looked up at Hiro with a blush. "Yeah, that's it right? Right?"

Poor oblivious Suguru or maybe he was just used to random kisses. Who really knew.

"Um…yeah?" Hiro said, slightly uncomfortable.

…He seriously hated awkward silences.

"Seriously!" Suguru asked, raising a brow.

Wait! Hiro stopped. What had he just said yeah, too?

"Oh, okay then… Slightly weird, but whatever." Suguru shrugged and walked off.

Yeah, used to random make-out sessions. Poor, poor boy.

"See you Nakano-san!" He called back, happily munching on his ice cream.

There was a moment of silence…

Hiro just stared blankly.

…Was this a sign from God?

_**End**_

**AN - **'twas s'possed to be longer, with Suguru acting slightly seductive but I couldn't think of anything to happen before that and after this ending so I was like 'ah…screw it'. This is enough…I think…?


	6. Video Games

**AN - **And thus begins the trilogy where you see what parts of Suguru's siblings (that I made up) he hates. First, Kyo. Twenty years old, game producer, slightly long black hair, blue eyes, because yes, he can have blue eyes, and that's about it.

And yeah, my brother -even though he is younger- acts like this from time to time. He just won't shut up! I still beat the game before him though. Heh heh.

**Warning - **Annoying brothers and mistakes. Didn't re-read it, sorry.

**Video Games**

Or…

_The pains of having a know-it-all brother helping you on video games he's already beaten when you DON'T WANT HELP!_

"Turn left there, the Alchemist's Stone is at the end."

Suguru twitched but complied.

"…North."

Suguru went east.

"That's the wrong way."

Suguru twitched again.

"Ah, the bunny. Right, right."

Silence.

"You missed a Vanishing Ring spot, to the left."

Suguru twitched and complied, giving his oblivious brother a glare.

"Oh, cooking ingredients. If only you'd been faster."

A growl and the elder shut up.

"I have a feeling you're annoyed."

Suguru shot him a nah-ya-think look.

"But seriously, Star Ocean 3's a tough game. I mean, I beat it in at least a week, but hey, it's okay. You don't have to get annoyed.

At this point Suguru really had to wonder if he should sweat drop or just explode and kill his brother to stop the torture. He, unfortunately, picked the less violent one.

"Good, you got the bunny! See, aren't you glad I helped you!"

Suguru growled again.

His brother either missed it or didn't care. Suguru was going with missed it.

Silence, more silence, even more silence.

Suguru allowed himself a small smile. Finally, no one breathing orders down his back on how to play a game he was actually pretty good a-

"Don't forget the Albel PA."

Suguru sighed.

Thank the Lord for his great patience.

A pause and then… "Figures you wouldn't hate that skirt wearing, psychotic swordsmen. And you say you're not gay."

Suguru twitched. Murder sounded pretty good right now.

"No, don't fight that monster! It's to stro-"

Suguru fought it, wanting to prove his brother wrong and then laugh in his face say "See, I don't need your help jerk face!"

The battle raged on and…

GAME OVER.

…Suguru lost.

"Told you so. At least you saved, eh?"

Suguru stared blankly at the screen.

…He hadn't saved.

He'd lost.

His brother had been right!

Two hours of gameplay down the drain.

"**KURO!"**

**END**

**AN - **Yes, stupid, but whatever. Enjoy. The next two about Sugu's siblings will be about Star Ocean 3 as well. Woo hoo! Oh, and for any of you that have played Star Ocean, the orders Kyo give make no sense so don't try to find out where I was, because I highly doubt the Albel PA was anywhere near when I found the Alchemist's stone. I think… Oh, whatever!

I'm just to lazy to check, all right? I admit it! Stupid lazyness….


End file.
